


Shattered Will

by Thyme



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thyme/pseuds/Thyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I once thought my sword was as strong as my will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Will

I once thought that my sword was as strong as my will. As strong as my will to fight. To protect. To live.

Blood streams down my face as I hold what's left of my zanpakuto in my trembling hands. I'm on my knees in the middle of the battlefield.

I've lost.

_What happened back there, my friend?_ I silently asked my partner. We were supposed to be invincible. Unstoppable.

Shattered remains of the blade were scattered around me.

My heart beat painfully inside my chest, but I knew it wasn't for long.

A tear slid down my cheek. I didn't care.

I just don't care anymore. In truth, maybe I never did.

_I once thought that my sword was as strong as my will._

"I...guess...my will..just...wasn't...strong enough..old friend..." I coughed and blood splattered on the ground.

_I'm sorry._

My muscles slackened. The world went black. My heartbeat slowly faded into silence.


End file.
